Seduce
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Well, seharusnya Ino mempertimbangkan aksinya untuk menggoda Kiba malam itu. Karena demi Tuhan, pembalasan Kiba terdengar terlalu mengerikan. Kiba/Ino
1. Seduce

**Seduce**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

_Well_, menghadiri pesta malam minggu Sasuke memang bukan yang terburuk. Tapi Ino merasa waktunya yang berharga bersama Kiba bakal banyak tersita, paling tidak sampai tengah malam. Sementara di malam-malam yang lain mereke nyaris tidak bisa bersenang-senang karena Kiba bekerja dari pagi hingga pertengahan malam. Mereka hampir tak memiliki momen luar biasa apapun, sementara pasangan pengantin baru perlu waktu yang cukup untuk melakukan apapun--kau tahu maksudku kan.

Kantor Kiba benar-benar ketat. Dan meskipun suaminya mendapatkan gaji yang besar, itu belum cukup untuk membuatnya bersyukur. Ada sedikit penyesalan dalam dirinya ketika melihat suaminya lebih mementingkan pekerjaan ketimbang meluangkan waktu untuknya. Ah entahlah, Kiba terlalu disiplin. Dan itu mendadak jadi masalah buatnya.

Malam itu, sekitar pukul tujuh, Kiba yang baru datang dari kantor memaksanya untuk datang ke pesta Sasuke meski ia sudah menolak berkali-kali.

"Katakan saja ada urusan penting, Sasuke pasti percaya. Kau kan tidak pernah berbohong padanya." Sembari menuangkan jus jeruk instan ke gelas, Ino tampak bersemangat dengan rencananya.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Pasti sangat aneh kalau aku tidak datang." Kiba melingkarkan tangannya di perut istrinya, dan merasakan kekesalan wanita itu begitu pekat hingga seperti terserap oleh pori-pori kulitnya. "Lagipula, cuma malam ini saja kan?"

"Kau selalu saja begitu." Ino mendengus, dan meskipun ia luar biasa kesal, pelukan Kiba membuatnya nyaman. Alih-alih melepaskan diri, dia malah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kiba yang masih dilapisi kemeja kerjanya.

"Aku janji, malam minggu depan kita akan punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang."

"Jangan berjanji, itu terdengar terlalu mustahil." Ia memutar bola mata. Karena Kiba selalu begitu, dia berjanji di malam-malam yang lain untuk meluangkan waktu dan ujung-ujungnya selalu saja tidak terealisasikan.

Pria itu tertawa pelan. "Yeah, sejujurnya aku juga ingin memiliki banyak waktu. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, aku harus bekerja, dan datang ke pesta Sasuke juga penting."

Sebagai jawabannya, Ino hanya mendengus. Bukannya tidak paham jika Kiba mungkin lelah bekerja seharian, tapi ia tidak ingin memisahkan diri lebih cepat dari posisi itu.

.

.

Ino mengerang pelan ketika arlojinya menunjuk pukul sebelas malam. Dan kekesalan mendadak melesak ke dalam dadanya ketika melihat Kiba dengan tangan kanan memegang gelas berisi tequila tengah asyik mengobrol dengan Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Bahkan suara Sakura yang tengah berbicara panjang lebar di sebelahnya lolos begitu saja.

"... apa sih yang kau perhatikan?" Sembari memutar bola mata, Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Ino.

"Ada yang salah?" Temari menimpali setelah meneguk minuman di gelasnya.

Ino berusaha tersenyum sebiasa mungkin, dan berpura-pura bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa dengan pikirannya yang kusut. "Apa aku terlihat memperhatikan sesuatu?" Ia mengangkat alis, dan memasang ekspresi tak paham.

"Lupakan saja." Sakura melambaikan tangannya, dan kembali berbicara mengenai lipstik terbaru yang dibelinya dan tas-tas mahal pemberian Sasuke.

Ino tidak fokus, dan gejolak di dalam dadanya membuatnya tidak tenang. Lalu, ketika dia melihat Kiba mulai berdiri dan memisah dari kerumunan. Ia mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, oh mau kemana pria itu?

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Dia tersenyum canggung ketika percakapan mereka mendadak terhenti karena aksi menyelanya. "Silahkan lanjutan percakapan kalian." Katanya sembari berajalan terburu-buru.

Mungkin ini tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya ketika melihat Kiba masuk ke dalam toilet rumah Sasuke. Suasana di sana sepi, orang-orang pasti sibuk dengan dengung musik dan hiruk-pikuk pesta di luar. Jadi, Ino tetap mematung di depan toilet sembari menyilangkan tangan, mendadak merasa kedinginan.

Kiba sedikit berjengit ketika membuka pintu dan mendapati Ino berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Aku tidak tahu kau mau ke toilet, apa sudah lama menunggu?" Dia mendekati istrinya, dan mendapati wanita itu sedikit menggigil di balik gaun ungu tanpa lengannya.

"_Well_, aku cuma menunggumu."

Sambil melepaskan jas abu-abunya pria itu mengangkat alis. "_Why_?" Tangannya dengan terampil memakaikan jas itu ke tubuh mungil istrinya.

Ino memutar bola mata dan merasa kesal akan sikap tak peka Kiba. Kenapa dia tidak paham jika istrinya sudah tidak betah berada di keraimaian pesta itu. Oh sialan. Dengan gemas Ia menagkupkan tangannya ke dagu suaminya, mengelusnya sebentar sebelum menautkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut pria itu. Sepatu hak-nya benar-benar membantu, karena dia tidak perlu berjinjit agar bisa leluasa melumat bibir tipis itu.

Inuzuka melebarkan mata, tidak percaya jika dia mendapat serangan di tempat asing semacam ini. Kiba nyaris kehilangan kendali ketika dia mulai ikut melumat bibir wanitanya, menyesap bagian bawahnya dan merasakan manis tequila yang tersisa di ujung-ujung bibir. Namun logikanya masih terlalu dominan dan dia dengan lembut menyentuh pundak istrinya, berusaha melepaskan diri. Membiarkan tatapan biru jernih itu diliputi kekecewaan yang parah. "Jangan disini, terlalu umum."

Si pirang mendengus, mengeratkan jas kedodoran yang melapisi pundaknya. Meski tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya, toh ia tidak menolak ketika Kiba merangkul pundaknya dan membawanya keluar dari sana.

Saat mereka kembali, tatanan meja berubah. Tahu-tahu klub Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menyatu dalam satu meja. Membiarkan yang lainnya menikmati pesta dalam tarian-tarian acak yang sejujurnya sangat mengganggu.

"Wow, apa yang kalian lakukan di toilet? Lama sekali." Naruto berseru lantang di tengah-tengah alunan musik, menimbulkan gelak tawa yang lain.

"Apa sih, kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di depan toilet." Kiba berusaha santai menanggapinya, sementara Ino yang tersipu nyaris menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik jas kedodorannya. Meski kenyataannya dia berharap bisa melakukan sebuah aksi menegangkan di dalam toilet, tapi Kiba jelas menolak ide itu mentah-mentah.

Mereka bergabung, duduk di kursi yang tersedia dan mengikuti percakapan mengenai berita sepak bola terbaru. Oh, demi Tuhan ini adalah percakapan paling membosankan menurut Ino. Ia secara tiba-tiba menjatuhkan salah satu tangan ke paha Kiba. Membuat pria itu meliriknya sekilas, namun kembali memperhatikan Naruto yang menjadi pusat perhatian karena komentar tak bermutunya mengenai pemain-pemain sepak bola yang tak disukainya.

Didominasi rasa kecewanya, tangan Ino merayap menuju selangkangan Kiba. Dengan sigap pria itu memegang tangannya, menghentikan aksi istrinya. Namun Ino tak menyerah, dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"_Well_ Kiba, ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?" Shikamaru yang menyadari gelagat aneh Kiba mulai menyuarakan pertanyaan.

"Tidak ada, mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah." Dia tersenyum, berpura-pura baik-baik saja dan sepenuhnya berhenti mengurusi tangan Ino di bawah sana. Kalau dia tidak berteriak, kemungkinan tidak ada yang tahu karena rasanya percuma saja menghentikan istrinya yang keras kepala. Tangannya meraih gelas berisi tequila dan meneguknya perlahan.

Ino tersenyum, dan semakin berani munurunkan resleting celana suaminya tanpa melepas kaitannya, dia menyusupkan tangan ke dalam sana dan merasakan sesuatu terasa mengeras. Ino memegangnya membuat Kiba tersedak dan menyita atensi teman-temannya. "Kenapa sayang?"

Pria itu mengeraskan rahangnya. Sialan, bagaimana mungkin wanita itu bertanya begitu, sementara tangannya tetap bergerilya di bawah sana. Ironis sekali karena senyum perhatiannya terukir manis di wajah sempurnanya. Andai ini bukan tempat umum, ia pasti sudah melumat habis bibir merah muda itu dan melakukan serangan parah tanpa memberikan ampun.

"Kiba, kau kelihatan tidak sehat." Komentar Sasuke ketika melihat keringat yang meluncur dari pelipis Inuzuka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Dia mati-matian menahan erangannya, dan melirik istrinya yang tersenyum tipis--mengekspresikan kepuasan di atas tawa tertahannya. "Kau tahu kan, kerjaku padat."

Dan percakapan kembali terjadi.

Kiba mulai merasakan napasnya tak teratur, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha menghentikan tangan Ino yang rasanya percuma saja. Demi Tuhan, ia bisa hilang kendali kalau seperti ini. "Dengar." Dia berbisik di telinga wanitanya. "Begitu kita sampai rumah, kau akan menerima hukumanmu. Bersiaplah mengerang sampai pagi, aku akan melakukannya dengan keras dan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu penuh."

Ino terkesiap, menarik tangannya dan merasa ketakutan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sejujurnya ia menginginkan Kiba melakukan 'itu' dengan lembut, menghabiskan malam-malam mereka dengan sesuatu yang sangat romantis. Tapi kedengarannya dia serius. Oh tidak, ia harus bisa menyelamatkan diri karena rasanya bakal sulit menangani Kiba yang liar.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" Dia menyeringai ketika mendapati ekspresi panik istrinya. "Kau tidak bisa lari dariku sayang."

Sementara percakapan sudah mulai merambah ke berita-berita politik akhir-akhir ini. Ino masih terpaku di tempatnya, merasa gelisah dan nyaris tak berani menatap wajah puas suaminya. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan ini, karena bukan hubungan kasar yang dia inginkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ino?" Sakura menepuk bahunya pelan, dan menyebabkan si pirang tersenyum canggung.

"_Well_, apa kau terlalu mabuk sayang? Mau pulang sekarang?" Kiba setengah tersenyum ketika mengatakannya, dan membuat jantung Ino makin menjerit.

15 manit lalu ia ingin pulang, tapi sekarang rasanya ingin kabur.

**End**

**Ini rate M pertama yg berani ku tulis. Aghh... nggak tau mau ngomong apa. Rasanya kacau dan memalukan. Maaf kalau aneh dan nggak sesuai ekspektsi.**

**_Well, _tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya.**

**~Lin**

**10 Juli 2019**


	2. Revenge

**Revenge **

(sekuel dari Seduce)

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

"Kumohon, cukup. Cukup Kiba." Ino terkulai di bawah kungkungan Kiba, dan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya akan patah seluruhnya.

Kiba menyeringai, dan menyadari jejak basah di bawah mereka sudah terlalu banyak. Tempat tidur mereka berantakan, sprei yang separuh tertarik ke bawah, dan baju mereka berserakan sepanjang lantai kamar. "Sayangnya aku belum selesai dengan ini." Dia tetap bergerak, dan merasakan sesuatu bakal meledak dalam dirinya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Ino melenguh dan nyaris berteriak setiap kali ia menggerakkan sesuatu di bawah sana. "Kau cantik sekali sayang. Aku benar-benar tidak rela melepaskanmu." Tubuh telajang Ino tampak licin oleh keringat, dan demi Tuhan ia bahkan rela begadang semalaman bahkan jika beberapa jam lagi ia harus disibukkam dengan pekerjaan kantor.

"Kiba kumohon. Kumohon berhentilah." Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan, dia lelah dan nyaris kehilangan napas berkali-kali. Rasanya mau pingsan. "Kumohon berhentilah, kau mau membunuhku ya?" Dia merengek, tak kuat lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ketika matanya menatap jam weker di atas nakas, ia mendapati pukul lima pagi lebih sepuluh menit. Oh yang benar saja, mereka menghabiskan 5 jam terakhir hanya untuk hubungan yang kasar dan brutal semacam ini.

"Bukankah kau menginginkan ini?" Dengan napas terengah, dia berusaha mencumbu bibir wanita di bawahnya. Membuatnya tidak dapat berkutik kecuali pasrah menerima perlakuannya. "Kau nyaris mempermalukanku di tempat umum _honey_."

"Aku..." Ino memalingkan wajah, berusaha menghindari ciuman suaminya karena sumpah bibirnya perih sekali. Entah berapa kali Kiba berusaha mencumbunya dengan cara kasar dan brutal tanpa peduli pekikan kesakitannya. "Aku minta maaf, berhentilah. Kumohon. Ini sudah diluar kesanggupanku, Kiba." Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dan meskipun ia sungguh mencintai pria di hadapannya, rasanya ini tidak lebih dari tindakan pemerkosaan.

Setelah mengalami klimaks terakhirnya, Kiba mendesah pelan dan berusaha melepaskan diri. "Oh _honey_, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk menghabisimu." Dia berbaring di samping istrinya yang terkulai lemah, napasnya tampak tak teratur. "Lain kali pertimbangkan lagi jika ingin menggodaku di tempat umum."

Ino terisak pelan. "Aku berharap kau melakukannya dengan lembut, maksudku ayolah kau biasanya tidak sekasar ini."

Senyum pria itu mendadak luntur, dia meraih selimut tebal di lantai dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. "Kau yang memulainya." Tangannya merangkul pundak ringkih itu, dan menciumi pipinya beberapa kali. "Aku janji lain kali akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

"Tapi sekarang kau akan membuatku benar-benar tidak bisa berjalan dalam satu minggu kedepan."

"Aku bisa menggedongmu."

"Sialan." Ino merasakan hangat yang menjalar dari tubuh Kiba, lengannya bisa merasakan debar jantung pria itu di dalam dada bidangnya yang mengagumkan.

"Jangan marah dong." Dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma stroberi dari rambut pirang yang tergerai di hadapannya, dan mulai memejamkan mata merasakan bau harum yang menenangkan itu. "_Well_, bangunkan aku sekitar pukul sembilan. Bos mengajakku rapat dengan perusahaan dari China."

Ino mengernyit, oh ini hampir pukul setengah enam. Ia tidak yakin suaminya akan terlihat cukup segar ketika bangun nanti.

.

.

Meskipun tubuhnya luar biasa lelah dan berbaring di tempat tidur adalah pilihan paling menakjubkan, Ino tetap tidak bisa membiarkan Kiba pergi ke kantor di hari Minggu tanpa sarapan. Itu akan membuatnya merasa bersalah sepanjang hari. Jadi ia bangun ketika jam weker menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh. Di atas kaki-kakinya yang agak goyah, dia berjalan ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri dengan siraman air hangat yang membuat otot-otot tubuhnya jauh lebih rileks, kemudian membungkus tubuhnya dengan gaun mandi yang hangat. Ia harus bergegas menyiapkan sarapan sebelum Kiba yang pulas mulai terbangun.

.

.

"Berapa lama lagi kau akan tidur beruang besar?" Ino berbisik di depan wajah Kiba yang terlelap. Kelopak matanya rapat, dan napasnya naik turun secara perlahan. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan pria itu dengan ciuman srperti biasanya, karena itu akan membuat bibirnya yang bengkak akan semakin terluka. "Kiba, bangun. Ini sudah hampir pukul sembilan."

Bibirnya bergerak-gerak membentuk senyuman, dan ketika matanya perlahan terbuka ia mendapati bibir bengkak istrinya dan bercak-bercak merah di leher--bekas gigitan--terlihat menyedihkan. "Oh sayang kau wangi sekali." Alih-alih bangun, ia malah merangkul tubuh ramping wanita itu dan menciumi wajahnya dengan sayang. "Apa aku terlalu menyakitimu?"

"_Well_, sejujurnya ya." Ino mendengus, sakit di selangkangannya masih terasa begitu nyata. Intinya tubuhnya benar-benar nyaris hancur, namun hancur dalam cara yang nikmat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memaksa bangun?"

"Membuatkanmu sarapan adalah tanggung jawabku." Matanya berhadapan langsung dengan iris karamel pria itu, menangkap seraut ekspresi mesum di sana ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh otot-otot liat di lengan bagian atasnya. Oh, demi Tuhan pria ini begitu seksi. Dan bayangan tubuh polos di balik selimut itu membuatnya cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak mau kau lupa makan hanya karena aku tidak membuatkanmu sarapan."

"Aku kan bisa beli di luar."

"Tapi biasanya kau melupakan itu." Ino bergerak menjauh, dan berjalan keluar kamar. "Mandilah dulu, sarapan sudah siap di meja makan."

Kiba terkekeh dan menyibak selimut, dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan mata yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kantuknya. "Oh sialan, permainan tadi malam benar-benar membuatku lelah."

.

.

"Kau bisa mengolesi luka di lehermu dengan salep, kurasa lebamnya akan segera memudar." Katanya ketika menerima uluran jas dan tas kerja dari tangan Ino. "Dan ya, kurasa aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibirmu untuk beberapa hari." Dia meringis aneh, perpaduan antara penyesalan dan permintaan maaf.

Wanita pirang itu memutar bola mata, mendengus pelan dan memiringkan kepala dengan tawa setengah konyol. "_Well_, kau akan pulang malam terus dalam beberapa hari ke depan. Kurasa ada jeda panjang untuk tidak melakukan hal 'itu' lagi."

"Tenang saja. Lain kali aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut sesuai permintaanmu." Katanya sebelum mencium dahi istrinya, dan merangkul pundaknya sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Mungkin aku akan kembali sebelum tengah malam. Aku akan menelfonmu ketika istirahat makan siang. _Bye_."

Ino balas melambai ketika Kiba berjalan menuju mobil hitamnya yang terparkir di halaman depan. Sembari menyaksikan mobil itu yang mulai meninggalkan pelataran, Ino mengenang kembali komentar teman-temannya jika Kiba adalah pria lembut dan luar biasa sopan. Ah, mereka belum tahu saja bagaimana liarnya dia ketika di atas ranjang.

**End**

**Ah... takut dosa tapi tangan ini nggak mau berhenti nulis. ****_Well, _mungkin terlalu pendek dan aneh. Aku minta maaf jika ada yg nggak nyaman baca fic ini.**

**Fic ini ditulis untuk hiburan semata.**

**Tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya.**

**~Lin**

**11 Juli 2019**


End file.
